After The Ashes
by HoldxOn
Summary: After the rebellion is over Gale isn't sure what to do. An emotional battle rages in him still, Katniss or not? Post Mockingjay, Pre Epilogue. ONE-SHOT


**Gale's P.O.V.**

Everything in the Districts and Capitol is getting better now. The war is finally over. Katniss was the Mockingjay the rebels needed to win this.

But we all lost something during the rebellion. Katniss lost Prim and friends she made during the games and the rebellion. Peeta lost his parents and I'm sure some friends of his. Me? I lost Katniss. After we both lost Prim, I lost my Catnip.

I lost her because how we lost Prim. Everyone blames me for Prim's death. I guess I deserve it though. I designed the bombs that may have been used. But I'm still not even sure if they were the bombs I designed. Even if they were my bombs, I never intend for them to be used like that. Maybe only for Snow, but never for innocent people.

It's been about three months since I've talked to Katniss. Two months ago she went to 12 with Haymitch and Greasy Sae. I stayed at the Capitol and told Greasy Sae to tell Katniss I'd be going to 2. Peeta has been here too. He's still recovering from the tracker-jacker venom.

Peeta has grown on me though. He's won Katniss over though; even after he tried to kill her after being hijacked (I probably helped push her to him though). But even then, when he was hijacked, he never gave up on loving her, or even stopped. As much as I hate it, Katniss deserves him. Plus, she hates me know. I killed her sister.

Even though I didn't drop the bombs on Prim, it's still seen as my fault. Mrs. Everdeen and Peeta don't Peeta don't blame me, but I'm starting to blame myself even. Peeta and I have been talking too.

* * *

"She'll be fine Gale. I really doubt she blames you that much." Peeta tries to help me as we walk through the streets in the Capitol. It isn't booby trapped anymore. A few others and I found a map with all the pods and went through getting rid of them.

"I bet she does. Those bombs were made by me. She probably thinks I knew what Coin was going to do with them." I glance around. Life in the Capitol is slowly going back to normal. Everyone is now beginning to rebuild. The Capitol is almost how it was before, except no more games. No more killing innocent children. I'm glad about this, because now I don't have to worry about Katniss having to watch the games and relive the memories.

We even didn't do the one for the children of the Capitol citizens. Peeta talked to Paylor. He told her we'd be no better then Coin and Snow if we did the games for the Capitol's children. She agreed and since she ended up being President after Katniss killed Coin, she overruled the previous vote to have the games.

* * *

Soon Peeta's fully recovered and allowed to leave. "You're sure you're okay with me going to Katniss?"

I nod. "Yeah. She needs you more than me. I'll give her memories of Prim. Plus she hates me."

"Gale, I don't think she hates you," Peeta protests. _This is why I can't hate you. You're too nice._

"You're probably right. But the memories she'll have if I go will be one she doesn't need. You'd help her more. You witnessed the games with her. You'd be able to comfort her more than me. Plus, I'm sure she loves you the most. She'll be happy with you." I hate thinking the last sentence. But it's true. With me Katniss will only hurt. Peeta is what's best for her.

"You really love her huh?" Peeta gives a small smile.

"Oh yeah," I sigh softly, "I do." _More than you think. _

He shakes my hand. "Well good luck with what you do from here. I'm glad we got to meet."

I nod. "Same here. Good luck back home. And tell Katniss, tell her I miss her."

He nods. "Sure. Goodbye Gale. Come visit us in 12. Our doors will always be opened for you."

"Thanks." I watch him go to Mrs. Everdeen. He's going to say goodbye then go back home. I sigh. Katniss will have Peeta. The one she can see herself surviving without is me. No matter how much I try to tell her I'm sorry. I guess I'll have to learn to survive without her.

My Catnip gave up on me. I never gave up on her though. Maybe I'm being too pathetic about this. But I don't want to go without Katniss. I will for her sake though. I'll go on without her so she doesn't have to relive Prim's death everyday with me.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Mrs. Everdeen and I are sitting outside enjoying the warm sunlight after lunch. It's been two weeks since Peeta went home. Katniss has called her mom, but never once asked for me.

I wouldn't expect her to anyways. Not after what I did. "I don't know. I guess I'll go to 2." I finally sigh. The warm sun doesn't seem as warm and comforting as before. "Katniss is better off with Peeta then with me."

Mrs. Everdeen nods. She understands. Plus she knows I've beaten myself up about her daughter's death enough. "I think Johanna went there too." She finally decides on whispering.

"I'll go there. It's my best option." I agree. It's far enough from 12. I'll go there.

* * *

The night I arrive in 2 is the night I start the letters. None of them have been sent though. I reread them all the time.

"_Dear Catnip, I'm in 2 now. The hunting isn't as good here then back home. I miss you a lot. I hope you, Peeta, and everyone at home with you guys are enjoying life again. I'm sorry I made those bombs, I regret it everyday. I still love you my Catnip, Gale."_

I can't send the letters. Katniss deserves the happiness she's finding. I won't ruin it for her. After the ashes of each war, we all need to start somewhere.


End file.
